Broken Road
by demogirl60
Summary: Aurora has returned to her job in the WWE. Can she avoid the man who broke her heart before she left? Or will her feelings she has left get in the way? Randy Orton/OC


Disclaimer: Ok, the mind is working again on another story. This time it's wrestling. I have no idea how it's going to turn out. But bare with me if I don't get everything right. That's why they call it fiction. No money will be made. All obvious characters belong to the WWE. The obvious original characters belong to me. No money will be made from this, it's just a little bit of fun. I have nothing to sue for, so relax. Have fun reading.

Aurora sat in her window seat and stared at the tiny structures below. The plane was going to land in a few minutes and she would be back to the world that she truly loved. Since graduating college, Aurora began working for the WWE in the sports medicine department. She traveled everywhere with them, live shows, house shows, over seas, the big pay per view events, everywhere. But two years ago, she took some much needed time off. After her boyfriend of almost 2 years said that he didn't want any baggage in his near future. Baggage? That was the last word she'd heard from his mouth before he turned his back and walked out of her life.

After words were said, she decided to take a sabbatical for two tears. Aurora hadn't been near a squared circle during her vacation. Yeah sure she missed it, but she got to go home and spend some much needed time with her two brothers and their families and her parents. Her family owned a big ranch in Wyoming and Aurora loved her roots. Deep down she was just a regular country girl. She realized how much she missed the animals, but her profession called to her after a while. Knowing she could always come home, she decided to take a chance and head back to the WWE.

"So, how are you going to handle seeing him for the first time in two years.?" Krystal asked from the seat next to her. Krystal and Aurora had gone to college together, majored in the same subject and eventually worked together. It was nice to have one of her best friends to come back to work with. Krystal had not taken anytime off like Aurora did.

"I'm going to slap the taste out of his mouth." Aurora stated firmly.

"Oh, so he's going to be your first patient on your return huh?"

"No." Aurora raised her eyebrows, "He's going to the emergency room. They can deal with him."

Krystal laughed out loud. "Good idea."

Aurora stepped of the plane into the war, humid, Florida air. Immediately she missed the cool mountain air of the ranch. At least it was breathable at home. Aurora slipped her sunglasses down over her eyes and followed Krystal to get their luggage. She had also kept her place in Florida because she knew she would be back. The housekeeping staff kept it up while she had been gone so she would come home to a clean house. She despised a nasty looking house. There was no doubt that she had been called a neat freak. After gathering all their luggage, Aurora and Krystal stood outside the airport and waited for their ride to the arena.

It didn't take long at all for Aurora to fall into her old routine when she walk into the large building where the taping would take place. After placing her supplies in the office room she used, she decided to go wander around a little bit before she had to deal with the whining bleeding men. Aurora turned the key in the lock and placed the keys in her pocket. Her head whipped around to a familiar voice.

"Well, well. There's my girl fresh from the country, and couldn't look any better."

Aurora seen Adam walking down the long corridor towards her, but she didn't wait for him to get any closer. She ran straight towards him and jumped into his arms.

"Adam!" Aurora wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. "I missed you!" Adam hugged her tightly also. "It's good to see you instead of hearing your voice on the other end of a phone."

"It is good to see you." Adam set her back down on her feet. He and Aurora had been friends since she started working for the WWE. He considered her one of his best friends and Aurora thought likewise. Aurora watched Adam walk back down to the locker room area, knowing probably that she would see him later on in the evening, needing stitches.

Adam entered the locker room smiled Immediately when he seen the no-good-scum-sucking Randy Orton sitting on the bench getting ready for his match. Randy seem him come in and nodded in acknowledgment.

"Hey, Adam."

"Hey."

Randy squinted his eyes and glared at Adam. "What the hell is that skunk-eating shit grin for?"

"You will never guess who I just ran into?"

Randy only needed one guess. When he thought back to what happened, he was such an ass. Talk about selfish. "Aurora."

"Yep"

"I hope I can work things out with her. I treated her like shit and she's such a great woman."

Adam slapped him on the back. "Yeah you did. You do it again, and I'll kick your sorry excuse for an ass." Randy glared at him seriously as he watched Adam walk down to his space. Randy wasn't going to start something. He probably deserved what he got. Everyone he knew liked Aurora a lot. Randy was lucky to have her. He remembered getting pissed at Chris Jericho because of some lade comments he made about her. Aurora meant everything to him, and then things started falling apart. He'd told her about the woman who's found him and told him that she was carrying his child. Which turned out to be totally bogus. By the time everything was straightened out, Aurora had left and went back home for a while. He'd called her and told her what had happened, but she didn't call back. Not to say he blamed her. He regretted calling her baggage. She was nothing close to baggage. Until he opened his angry mouth, he had big plans. But now, he'd be lucky if she didn't even look at him. God, he loved her. Randy had decided, he was going to do what he could to get her back in his life. He had to. He felt empt without her.

Aurora watched Randy's match. Her mouth went absolutely dry when she watched him walk towards the ring. God, he was hot. That was the only word that could come to her mind at the moment. She couldn't believe she wasn't spitting nails, but she still loved him. When she did finally get to see him, up close and personal, she'd let him know just how she felt.

Well, she got that chance. Randy stood in the doorway of the medical room and watched her work on one of his fellow wrestlers. She hadn't lost her touch. He grinned at that thought. He tilted his head and looked at her smooth neck. Her long blonde hair was up in a clip. She still wore her WWE staff shirts unbuttoned too far. He wasn't going to go squealing about that one. Always wore her jeans one size too tight. Damn. Thank god she hadn't changed.

"There keep ice on it and your eye shouldn't swell shut. Not that you don't deserve it."

"Thanks Aurora. Good to see you again." Randy let the wrestler get past him while he blocked the doorway.

"Yes it is."

Aurora dropped her gloves in the garbage and felt chills go down her spine. That distinctive deep, masculine voice. Attached to that fine body. Aurora turned to see Randy Orton, taking up the whole doorway. His deep blue eyes shone with that same smartass smirk he always had.

"Hello Randy." Aurora leaned on the back of a chair with one hand and stared at him.

Randy sauntered over and stood in front of her. "You look great." No more than the words escaped his mouth, her left hand came out of no where and smacked him across the face. It made him step back and catch his bearings. After a few stars disappeared, he realized that he had that one coming.

"Screw you Randy." Aurora popped out and then quickly regretted it and put her hand across her mouth. Tears formed in her eyes. Randy stood there with his hand on his jaw. She could pack a punch he figured out. His heart ached. If she thought he still had one.

"I am so sorry for what I've done." Randy looked behind him and shut the door and locked it. "I should have never treated you like that."

"Baggage Randy?" Aurora's voice caught at the word.

"I was so mad at the time. I let my mouth run. You could never be baggage to me. Never." Randy watched tears run down her cheeks. Aurora wasn't a crier. He new he really messed up when tears showed up. "Baby, I...," Taking one step, he took her face in his hands and wiped the tears away with my thumbs. Aurora brought both her hands up to his and covered them. She took a few seconds to stare into his beautiful blue eyes.

"I'm going to need some time Randy."

Randy nodded in agreement. "Whatever you want." He leaned down to kiss her but Aurora pulled away. "I'm sorry."

"I know you are Randy. I should have called you when I left but I didn't. Part of this whole thing is my fault."

"No, I'm taking this one. I let my alligator mouth overrun my canary ass."

Aurora had to chuckle at that one. He always had a way with words. "To say the least." Aurora couldn't help but smile at him. "Well, I'm going to head to my house and crash. Jet lag has caught up with me."

"I can give you a lift?"

Aurora opened her mouth and then closed it again. She was jumping in with him too fast. She had wanted to scream and rant at him, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. There was no way she could hate him. The whole thing wasn't his fault. It as that two bit hussy that thought she could get to Randy. Well it hadn't worked.

"I would appreciate it."

"Come on then."

Aurora leaned her head back against the headrest as Randy maneuvered through traffic and tried to relax. She wanted Randy back in her life and would do her best, but the hurt feelings were still there.

"I'm sorry I slapped you. I should never have done that I don't care what had happened."

"I had that one coming." Randy turned and smiled at her. "You should be written into one of our scripts. Gotta helluva left on you."

"No thanks."

Randy glanced over at her tired eyes. He wanted her so bad, but she needed her space. All he wanted to do was wrapped her in his arms and never let her go. But her trust had to be earned back first. With Aurora, if you lost her trust, you were basically screwed. Randy stopped his car in her driveway and shut off the ignition.

"Well, here you are. Do you need some help with your bags?" Randy asked.

"No, I can get them. A moving truck is dropping off the rest of the stuff tomorrow. But, thanks for driving me."

"Anytime." Randy watched Aurora as she opened the car door. He reached out and touched her shoulder. "Hey, if you need anything, anytime, call me. I'm not trying to suck up to you. I mean it."

Aurora smiled thinly. "I know." Aurora stepped out of the car and shut the door. "I'll see you later."

Randy winked at her, "I'm counting on it." He watched her unlock her door and walk inside. He made sure lights came on before he drove away.

Aurora stood in the big window facing the street and watched Randy drive away. Her heart ached because they had to start from scratch. Two years ago they would be at his place in front of the TV watching a movie. Which they never made it through because one of them couldn't keep their hands to their selves. Other times Aurora just enjoyed falling asleep with her head on his broad muscular chest. And then waking up and having him make her breakfast in bed. Through all the macho bullshit, people thought he was a tee total prick, but he was completely the opposite. Aurora was doing her damnest to trust him again. She needed Randy more than she thought, and hopefully he needed her.

New York City taping of RAW...one week later...

Aurora sat on the couch in the med room and was going through some of her papers when there was a knock on the doorjamb.

"Aurora?"

"That would be me." Standing up to see a man step into the room with one dozen rose in his arms. Aurora's mouth fell open. They were absolutely gorgeous. "Thanks." The man handed her the flowers and then disappeared. There was a note attached to the flower vase. Aurora set them down no the table and opened the note.

Top of the Tower, six o'clock tomorrow night. Wear something sexy. You won't find that hard I know. See you then. Randy

_A/N: I know nothing about New York eateries. I looked some up and just picked one. Bare with me. -:)_

Aurora swallowed hard. Randy. She hadn't talked to him since she had gotten back to Florida. Nor had she seen him. But, that didn't mean she hadn't though about him. A lot. Her heart jumped in her chest as thought about going to dinner with Randy. That was their first date. He had sent her a dozen roses with the exact same note. Laughing out loud and dancing in a circle, she held the note to her chest. She stopped when she seen Krystal standing in the doorway grinning.

"What?" Aurora asked Krystal as she gently set the note next to the vase.

"Didn't say a word." Krystal sniffed the roses and them closed her eyes. "God those are awesome." Raising her eyebrows, "Randy?" Aurora just nodded. "He loves you. Always has. He's been a wreck since you've been gone. Grouchy too. So, are you going?"

"Of course."

"Great. It will be good two see you guys together. You are the only one that can keep him in line."

Aurora laughed. She was ready to give it another shot with Randy. Over all the thinking she had done, she realizes that Randy make a mistake. He hadn't slept with anyone else like Aurora had believed. It was just a crazed fan trying to gather attention. Aurora let it get to her and she left. Randy hadn't blamed her for leaving, he had said in his phone message.

Aurora put the finishing touches on her makeup and dabbed on her perfume. While she was putting on her diamond earrings the doorbell rang. She looked down at her dress that came just above the knees, which she thought was sexy enough. After smoothing down her dress, she opened the door and nearly fell over seeing Randy standing at her door. Good lord he looked...words could not form how damned good he looked. He had on a black suit with a blue shirt that brought out his blue eyes, like he needed any help there. She always said he could wear a burlap sack and still look like a god.

Randy smiled brightly when Aurora opened the door wearing a tight red dress. "You look amazing."

"Hello to you too Mr. Orton." Aurora stepped aside and let Randy in. He watched her as she slipped her shoes on. Come on Randy, get your mind out of the gutter. She's just putting shoes on for Christ sake. But her legs went all the way up–

"Are you ready Randy? Or are you just going to stand there and stare at my legs?"

"I think we'll go eat first and then I'll think about your legs after."

Aurora rolled her eyes and grabbed her purse off the in table next to he couch. Randy opened the door for her and then Aurora followed him out to his car. He even opened the car door for her.

"Thank you." Aurora said sarcastically.

"You welcome." Randy retorted back. It was nice to hear her sense of humor back. One step at a time.

Aurora put her seatbelt on and waited for Randy to get in the drivers seat. "Thank you for the rose Randy. They are still beautiful sitting on my kitchen table back home." Aurora paused. "They reminded me of the first time you asked me out."

"I thought I might start from scratch and see how that turned out."

"It's working well so far." Aurora had no idea how this evening would turn out. Either way, she had a feeling it would end on a good note.

Randy pulled his car to a stop in front of New York premier restaurants. Aurora was amazed they could even get in. But knowing Randy, he had pulled strings and found a way. Aurora stared at the activity outside as Randy opened her door for her again.

Aurora smiled at him as he tossed his keys to the valet. She reached down and laced her fingers through his. "Just like the first date."

"And?"

"Even better a second time around." There first date had been in LA, which was clear across the country. But Aurora could have been sitting in a café in the midwest and been just as happy.

Once inside Randy went up to the hostess, Two, for Orton."

The hostess pulled to menus from the holder, Right this war sir."

Randy put his hand on the small of her back and lead her to a table of by itself with no light, except for candles. Randy had remembered that she liked to be wined and dined. Especially by him. Aurora sat and marveled at Randy. He really knew how to pull stuff off, she had to give him that. When she got finished looking around at the fancy restaurant she met a pair of blue eyes staring at her intently.

"What's that look for?"

"I still can't believe I could do something like I did to you. I will do everything that I can to make it up to you."

"Randy, I accepted your apology the first time. But this is a good place to start."

Randy continued to stare at her beautiful face in the candle light. Her makeup was done to perfection, but she was a woman that didn't need it to enhance her features. They were natural. Randy had always thought that women who were done up to make themselves gorgeous were perfect, until he met Aurora. She made being natural down right sexy. He remembered seeing her walk around in his house one morning with nothing on but one of his button down shirts. Control Randy, control. This is on her terms remember? Clearing his throat he put his hands in his lap as the waiter brought their meal.

After their meal Randy ad Aurora stood waiting for the car, "What do you want to do now?" Randy asked.

"I have no idea." Aurora chuckled.

"Anything you want."

Aurora was quiet for a few minutes and then caught Randy off guard by grabbing him by the collar and bringing his lips down to hers. She had to stand on her tiptoes to do it but, damn it was worth it. Randy groaned and twisted his fingers in her long blonde hair. The city of New York disappeared when Aurora kissed him. God, he had missed this for two years.

"Ahem?" The valet interrupted. "Mr. Orton your car sir."

Aurora pulled back first, and then ran her finger down his lips. "That's what I wanted to do the first time you walked down the isle towards the ring in Florida."

Randy took the keys from the valet who seemed to blush and then slink away. "You embarrassed the valet." Aurora shrugged as if she cared. "You have no shame." Randy and Aurora pulled away from the restaurant.

"I had an amazing time tonight Randy."

"The night's not over you know."

"Really?"

Randy laughed at the look on Aurora's face. "Yeah I'm still thinking about your legs, but I'm not going to go that far."

"Thank you for that. Patience."

"Hey, you didn't think I was going to toss you in the backseat after dinner did you?"

"No I thought you would at least wait until we got back to my room."

It was good to laugh with her again. That part was nice, and the way it used to be. He had finally found someone he could share everything with. The good times, and...really bad times. Hopefully they were past that. Randy reached over and grabbed her hand and placed a kiss in the palm and never let go until she got out of the car.


End file.
